God Bless, Rogers
by Leo 'Vortex' Thawne
Summary: [Based off of a storyline witb a friend, where Loki's forgotten daughter and Steve Rogers are fated soulmates]. Steve Rogers had never considered, as of recent, becoming a father. But when an infant boy is found quite literally on his doorstep with a mystery wrapped around him, Lilith "Lokidottir" insists on rasing him themselves to keep him from a similar fate from her.
1. I Bet My Life

**Authors note: Hi guys! I seriously haven't posted in several years, and i seriously apologize. But! I found a fanfiction I wrote for a friend a while back, based on the love two characters I've posted about before (Steve and Lilith). Her story has been developed further on twitter in RP and taken a totally different turn. If you guys are curious, I'll leave a link in a comment on the chapter likely, but you can find all my twotter rp accounts under the name #Vortex!**

 **This was written in 2015, and the only edits made were some formatting edits. So its raw and real, any grammatical errors are staying. It's pretty much the same to my writing nowx and I read this over pretty surprised with my 15 yr/o self, being I'm 18 now and have been writing since this fanfiction and prior. There is a second chapter, so do not frett. If you guys love this enough, I'll actually write a third chapter as I really like where this is going.**

 **Anyway, hope this makes up for the... 3 year hiatus. Enjoy**!

* * *

A thunder roared above the apartment building, the bed of the sleeping man seemingly managing a small tremble from the force. Not that he was _actually_ asleep, mind you. The soldier hasn't gotten much sleep since the serum was fixed and he was back to his muscled, buff self again. It almost felt alien to him, now. He'd nearly gotten used to being the mostly scrawny version of himself, but now he was back to being the 6ft beefed soldier. It was like putting on a brand new shirt. You really like it, but it also just feels too new, like it needs to be worn down to really feel comfortable.

Not able to take the restlessness in his muscles any longer, Captain Rogers ignored the fact it was storming wildly outside and threw on a shirt and his brown leather jacket. His sweat pants hung loose around his strong legs, and his blonde hair was a mess that he didn't feel like fixing. His first thought was that the rain would chill him, allow his muscles to relax and stop the odd sensation and need to move. Therefore, after slipping on his loafers, Steve jogged down the couple flights of stairs until he hit the front door of the apartment building.

A quick glance up, and lightning struck across the sky, illuminating it in a silvery, blue glow. Thunder soon followed, and due to his encounters with a certain god, he can't help but think of the name that rang through his head.

"A bit busy, huh Thor?" He muttered to himself, a personal joke to try and strike a smile. Nothing.

Thunder wasn't the only sound that rang through the petrichor filled air. A rustling beside the steps of the building, coupled with the loud shriek of pure fear sounded, making the Captain jolt his head in that direction. Brows furrowed and a sense of worry followed, because he was already well aware of what caused the noise the moment before it came into view.

An infant lay wet and crying in a baby carrier, wrapped in rain drenched blankets. Steve sprung over the steps, eyes wide at the lone child laying without someone in care. Instinctively, the soldier had gently picked up the small human, it's crying quickly subsiding as it rubbed at it's eyes. A drenched piece of paper lay tucked in the blanket, soon being removed by the Captain's large hand. The ink had ran, but it was still readable: "Take care of him" was all it said, making a strange panic flood through the soldier as he eyed the damp infant being cradled in his arm.

The small baby boy-as Steve just learned of it's gender-rubbed at his eyes still, his cries now nothing more than a faint whimper as he nuzzled himself into Steve's warm chest. Using his free hand, Steve moved his leather jacket to shelter the child as he carried the boy and his carrier back inside and up the stairs. The baby shivered and continued his pitiful babbles beneath the sheltering of the brown, heavy leather as the soldier carried him inside the apartment.

"Who'd leave you like that, huh?" Came a soft mutter from the Captain, a finger currently being grappled by a small hand, babbles continuing. He didn't know how, but the gesture from the tiny human actually made him smile. Quite a lot.

Feeling the water from the drenched blankets drip down his coat sleeve, he then gently set the child on the floor of the living room, unwrapping the boy from the blankets to reveal wet clothes. An irritated sigh ran through him, upset to the fact someone would do this to a baby, or anyone for that matter.

Bringing himself to his feet, he jogged to the bathroom to grab three towels and return to the baby, who had in that time, managed to roll himself towards the reclining chair and bump his head. The boy sounded a cry of pain and Steve, with panicked eyes and lightly shaking hands, hoisted the child up in his arms once again, placing the baby's head on his shoulder while he carefully removed the wet clothes from the boy's body as his wailing quickly ceased at the soldier's touch. A wafting scent of the dirty diaper made the Captain scrunch up his entire face in sheer distaste. Knowing he wouldn't be able to change the diaper, he simply held his breath as he wrapped the half-naked infant in a large towel before setting him back down on the carpet, well away from anything he could potentially bump into again.

"What do I even call you...or do, for that matter?" Steve spoke as if the voiceless boy would answer, and instead received another round of now happy babbles when the Captain's beefy index finger lightly prodded the boy's belly button. A small thumb raised to the child's lips as he began to suckle, and then it really hit Steve.

This boy can't be anymore than maybe two months, at the very most. And didn't babies breastfeed through the first few months?

Now, Steve might have the largest man-boobs in the world, but he was surely incapable of producing milk. And the thought made him make a rather distasteful face that made the small boy grumble at him.

At the sound, Steve raised a brow at the baby, "What are you looking at?" He almost teased, a soft smirk on his lips.

The infant boy babbled and kicked his legs, flashing a toothless grin at the Captain with bright blue eyes. It was then did Steve truly take in the baby's features: Bright blue eyes, a round plump face, the beginnings of curly black hair, and the chubby arms and legs. Overall, even Steve sat there and grinned at the adorable boy, forgetting that he'd just been abandoned and now Steve had him in his care.

Authorities wouldn't do any good in this situation. They'd track down the parents, only to send the kid to a foster home. Which, to Steve, was pointless. So, he did the one thing he knew he should do.

Phone a friend.

It was nearly 3am, but he knew she'd answer if he called. She always did, and was always a light sleeper. Reaching over for the home phone on the side table near him, he began to dial the familiar number. After about ten rings, finally the groggy voice of a woman broke through.

" _Hrmmfff_ " was the first sound the demigod made, making Steve lightly chuckle while his finger to his free hand was being gripped by the small, chubby one of the boy.

"Hey, Lily," his tone obvious with a smile as he continued to let the boy play with his finger.

She let out a small groan, then a couple inhuman noises that really meant she was stretching, "Gods damn, Steve. It's...3am!" She complained, turning over in her bed so that the phone rested on her face to where she didn't need to hold it, "Better be an emergency or else I swear I'll march over there in my robe right now and sock you in the jaw." Ah, they both missed the teasing, having not teased each other or been very playful since the mission event.

"Actually, it is. You won't believe it Lily, but I've got a very stinky two month old baby boy sitting on my carpet wrapped in a towel. And to be perfectly honest, I don't know what to do with him..." Steve spoke so straight forward, almost as if it was truly nothing of worry, but the child continued his babbles, increasing his volume to the point that the demigod heard them and shot straight up in bed.

"Wait, you're kidding, right?" Wanting still to tease, Lilly replied with a shocked tone, "...So what was her name, and how'd you meet her?"

Knowing exactly what the girl was referencing, Steve let out a breathy laugh and shrugged, "Nobody. I'm too much of a gentleman to just hit and run. You should've guessed that."

"True, true. Alright, I'll get the whole story when I get over there. I'll pick up a couple things on the way. Just give me an hour. Love you, I'll see you in a bit." Knowing that she was probably stupid for saying the "L" word before hanging up made her not want to wait for his answer. Giving her forehead a thonk with her palm, she muttered something low and proceeded to carry out her new little side mission.

Steve acknowledged her words, and was about to mindlessly return them until he heard the click of the other phone hanging up. The Captain can't help but frown at that, deciding that she was most likely wanting to hurry over, reasoning her quick hang-up. He then return his gaze back to the talkative boy who seemed to be demanding attention, and picked him up to carry him to the bedroom before carefully placing him on the bed with a sigh. The Captain would sit there for merely twenty minutes before the child fell asleep and Steve would return to the living room to wait.

As promised, a knock sounded at the Captain's door only 45 minutes later, a rain drenched Lilith in it's wake. Steve's eyes fell upon the pitiful, wet and tired girl as he took the bags from her shivering arms.

"Go sit by the heater, Lil." He gestured over in the corner where a vent sat in the floor, while he carried the bags to the coffee table to examine its contents: diapers, a couple baby pajamas (most likely those were cheap), and baby wipes. It was enough, for now.

Lilith quickly shed her coat and sat directly over the vent, rubbing at her arms, "Don't tell me that baby was out there when you found him..." She said through chattering teeth. The deep frown on Steve's face confirmed Lilith's accusation, causing her to let out a hiss. She couldn't help the slight anger that warmed the back of her neck. "Speaking of which, where is he?"

The Captain then moved to the small hallway, gesturing her to follow, "In here." His voice seemed low, groggy and tired. The poor man could barely make sense of the situation at all, and all he wanted now was to sleep.

Standing up, Lilith also shed her drenched shoes and socks and placed them at the front door before following him, hair wet and lightly dripping.

Honestly, Steve pitied her and knew he'd be handing her one of his t-shirts and pair of sweatpants soon. Leading her to his room, he pointed toward the bed where the baby lay still loosely wrapped in a towel. A small gasp emitted from the demigod and she rushed over and carefully repositioned the infant to the center of the bed.

"Always put them in the center, never near the edge where they can roll off..." Lilith stated, hearing the boy begin to whimper as he was awoken. Feeling admittedly bad about waking the child and receiving an icy glare from Steve, she picked up the baby and cradled him against her. Softly rocking back and forth, she mumbled sweet little words that quickly calmed the child back to a emotionless, blue eyed gaze. Her smile had no end, and a twinkle shown in those hazel hues that Steve had caught.

What he couldn't shake was how natural she looked holding the small boy. Like it just...fit her. Or the gaze that resembled a mother's gaze Steve had been familiar with, seeing mom's hold that same look. It just...made him blink. How quickly she took a role at the first glance of the child. And how well she already seemed to fit it.

"I don't want to call police." He started, rubbing his hands together. "They'll find the parents, but they left him for a reason. Obviously they don't want him. The next thing is to just admit him to a foster care." Steve's arms crossed over his chiseled chest, continuing to eye the motherly Lilith before him.

Once the words "foster care" sprouted from his lips, Lilith's head whipped towards him with burning eyes. " _No_." She said quickly, her lips pursed in a thin, angry line, "I know what it's like to be put in that system. I was 4 years old when I got put with the drunks and no matter how many times I said they drink, they somehow always got away with it and I could never get away. I might not know this kid, but I sure as hell won't let him endure the shit I went through." Why her eyes had begun to water or her voice cracked really was unknown to her. Also, why her voice had become so harsh and hurtful was unexpected, as well.

But noticing the distress in the girl, Steve moved closer with a saddened look, eyes going to that soft blue Lilly found comfort in, while he placed a hand on her shoulder, "That doesn't mean it'll happen to him, Lilly..."

"I can't trust it." Her voice had turned to a soft whisper, face following with the emotion now looming over her while her soft thumb lightly stroked at the even softer cheek of the infant. "The odds of being adopted or chosen as a foster child are always slim. And you have to either be a complete doll of a kid, or a baby. And even then..." she sighed heavily, looking at the small boy who stares back up at her, tiny hands and fingers waving in front of her face.

"Then what do you expect to do? Keep him? Raise him ourselves?" Honestly, the mere thought of being a dad so suddenly frightened Steve, and that was showing in his heightened voice. He barely knew the first thing about babies and it seemed like Lilith might know a lot.

"Why not?" Her words rang out so evenly, quite being serious. "He needs a sturdy home with people who can protect him from harm. We're more than qualified."

While Lil had a point, Steve continued to shake his head, "I couldn't commit to a baby so suddenly, Lily. I don't know the first thing about 'em, and I probably can't even change a diaper." He moved to sit at the end of his bed folding his hands and looking up at Lilith and the boy.

"You're also speaking to the top student of the parenting class in highschool. I do know, and I can teach you. All of it is extremely simple, once you remember the basic facts." Lilith retorted, slightly repositioning the baby in her arms.

"I dunno, Lilly. I mean...he's still so incredibly young. I'm sure he still feeds on breast milk. And not to be rude, but frankly I don't think even you have the capability of supporting that for him since you weren't pregnant." He was blushing at the fact he also just gestured the girl's boobs with eyes and hands. His eyes quickly darted to the floor, then.

"Formula," she started, lightly bouncing the baby in his arms, "It's a replacement milk for mom's who might not want to actually breastfeed or for people in our situation who don't have the mother that bore the child so no milk. Problem solved." It seemed obvious Lilith would continue to argue this matter, set on the fact that no one would be better suited parents then they, even if they weren't exactly _together._

Steve sensed himself losing this battle quickly, and it irked him. He knew if they needed help with funds, practically anyone at S.H.I.E.L.D. would donate to the "loving Captain, who seemed so concerned and sought out to raise an abandoned child". But when he looked up again and saw Lilith smiling that adoring smile he'd come to miss on a rainy day (ironically much like this), and then the fragile boy who smiled just as bright with her, he could see it.

He could see that future. A family. Mornings with bacon and pancakes, baseball games meant for just him and the boy, messy baking in the kitchen with Lilly, bedtime stories even if it's already past his bedtime, pillow fights on mom and dad's bed.

Mom. And. Dad.

It worried him. A lot more than he'd care to admit, and he could feel his face getting hot. "I just don't know, Lilly..." he said solemnly, hands folding over his head at it hung down, now.

Lilith saw that look on his face. He was thinking too much into it, and she knew he'd soon decide against keeping the boy. Sitting down next to the weary Captain, baby in arms, she looked at him sadly before resting her head on his shoulder with a long sigh. "I know, I'm asking a lot...but I just...feel like keeping this kid is a good idea. I can't bare to let him go through the system like I did. Someone left him here for a reason. And I think that reason is you."

Steve almost didn't want to hear it. He didn't. But looking at the kid; at _Lilly_ with the kid, everything in him turned soft. A part of him knew she was right. "Lil, why do you have to push this? Maybe he wasn't left for me, you ever think of that?" Whoa, where'd that come from? And when did he stand up? "Think rationally for a minute! We can't just up and be parents like it's no big deal! Because it _is_ a big deal. Lilith, we aren't even together, not truly!"

The look on Lilith's face can't be described to a full extent. She's hurt, embarrassed... She looks like she's about to fall to pieces. "Okay, you know what?" She says, standing herself with baby still in arms. "Fine. If you really feel that way, I'll take care of the kid myself. He's _not_ going through foster care if I can help it. There's no promise he won't get the same shit life I had, and I'm sorry if I want to do something about that."

"Lilith, this is _one kid_ out of millions-"

"One kid who could mean the world to millions one day, Steve!"

At that, Steve's tense shoulders relax. He pads back over to Lilith and hugs her, minding the squirming boy between them. He felt bad, he really did. But he should've seen this coming from Lilith. Should've known how she'd react, but he didn't, and he panicked. "Alright, Lil. Alright." He said softly, pulling back to kiss her forehead. "I know this means a lot to you. I do. I'm just concerned, y'know? But I'll try. I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

The boy unhappily babbled between them, his small hands reaching up at the couple. The two heroes exchanged a look, and before Lilith could remark the smell of the diaper, Steve stopped her in her tracks.

"Only thing is, _you_ have to change the diapers, since you're so good at it." He smirked at her, blue eyes sparkling again as he still had a strong arm wrapped around her torso.

Lilith shared the same glimmer as their eyes both set back on the young boy. "Ay-ay, Captain!"


	2. Make You Feel My Love

**Authors note: As promised, an immediate second chapter. Its about hapf the length of the previous chapter, but with a cute visitor. I've realized that there is a large lack of context to what the hell happened tk Steve before the events of the last chapter, and it had to do with an RP. I'll let you guys actually develop fan theories and write it in if you like!**

 **A smol reminder that Lilith is quite literally the abandoned daughter of Loki. It's never clearly stated, but she also has no interest in using her abilities. I'll likley address that in another chapter if you guys ask for a follow up.**

 **Another smol reminder this was written 3 years ago and meant to be a cute one shot until I found it deep in my twitlonger posts. If you want to see what Lilith is up to these days, search #Vortex on Twitter and find the account HarrowedDemigod. Under the hashtag you will find several of my other rp accounts. Feel free to stalk them!**

 **Remember to leave a comment if you want another chapter-I would adore writing a follow up to this, directly after and making it a little less cliche, but I've made no edits to the original piece regarding content. Just formatting!**

 **That's it for now. Enjoy!**

* * *

It's been nearly two weeks and Steve is already seeming more exhausted than on any normal given day. The baby boy has taken a toll on him and his sleeping schedule more than anything. Lilith keeps testing names on Steve, trying to get him to agree on at least one. She's persistent, and won't stop. They are all ordinary names like Bruce, Larry, etc. Honestly, it's confusing the soldier. He dislikes every single one. They don't fit.

But things feel comfortable with the baby around. Lilith has been staying with Steve in his apartment where he insists she take the bed. Of course, by the end of the night, she's being coddled in his arms; like the old days. They take turns running errands, cooking dinner, and quieting the child to sleep in the middle of the night. And everything feels okay, like this.

Everything feels okay.

It's so strange to think or say. Nothing was ever perfectly 'okay' between Steve and Lilith, and it being so...right, now? It's strange. And neither agents can pinpoint what makes this so perfect. Lilith seems happier. More on her toes and enthusiastic, this makes the Captain happy. Coming home to see her playing with the boy, awaiting Steve only to pass off the child. It makes him happy. Honestly, and truly, happy. Lilith can't argue with this. She too comes home with a bright smile to see Steve, child in arms, making faces or playing with the few toys they've gained. But it's those few special days that make it /real/. The times she's come home and there Steve is: laid back in the recliner, asleep with a baby resting on his chest. Steve doesn't know, but the first time she's seen this, she took a picture. It's now Lilith's phone wallpaper.

They love each other; they won't even kid themselves anymore. They do. It's still the adjusting part that makes it difficult. But with the baby? It feels fine. Like a normal family. Hell, Lilith has even stolen a kiss or two when either of them first come home. Steve doesn't comment or complain, just gives her this glance that makes her giggle and blush like a schoolgirl.

Today was a strange day. They were sitting down for dinner. Steve had made some chicken, rice and corn. The baby was down for a while, and they were just waiting for him to sound his alarms. Steve and Lil went through their usual chatter of "how was your day?" "What's the gossip today?" talk. They fell silent, but it was a good and comfortable silence.

"Philip." Came Lilith without warning. She kept her head down as if she hadn't said a thing.

Steve, however, looked up from his plate. A bushy brow arched above the other as he stared at the demigod with icy blues. "What?"

"What about Philip. For the baby." She stated plainly, looking up at the Captain with a straight face. "He needs a name, Steve. I'm ready to take a hat to work with slips of paper with random names." She returned to her plate, cutting a piece of chicken and sticking it in her mouth before her eyes return to Steve.

He sat back in his chair, setting his utensils down and rubbing his face. "Philip? Why Philip?"

"You've read my journal, haven't you?" She asks, and his face turns a certain shade of red that bothers her. Steve knows everything about her now, and being reminded makes him feel a pit of anger in his stomach. So he just nods and collects himself. "Then you should know why."

"I don't know, Lil. I'm not good at this, you know that. Can't we just keep calling him 'baby' for a bit longer?" He tries to make that a joke, but it doesn't sound like one to Lilith. "I mean, I don't think it's that important right now, you know? It's just a name."

Her face tightens and she sets her fork and knife down. "As far as I'm concerned, that baby is our _son_." Wow. That feels so strange to say. It hits Steve just as hard. "And _our son_ deserves a name." She says it all slowly, as if to understand it as it comes out. Why is she so angry? Get it under control, Lil.

Steve just blinks as the demigod stands from the table to dispose of her plate. "You don't have to like Philip or any of the other names, but I haven't seen you pitch anything. At least use your laptop and make a list? Within the next few days?"

As she turns her back and heads to the kitchen, Steve tosses his napkin onto his plate and sighs. C'mon Rogers. You've had the name since that first night. Just say it. "James."

Lilith's head whips around, confused. "Sorry, what?"

"James." He repeats. "James Philip. You wanted my opinion, and I've given it." He stands from the table to take his plate to the kitchen. His eyes are tired and weary, but no one could miss the surprised and wide glittering eyes on the demigod.

He reached around Lilly to place the plate in the sink before softly taking her face between his palms. "Is that okay?" He says in a soft, hush voice. It's sweet and melodious. He could talk to her in that voice for hours.

The demigod opened her mouth to speak, but before a word could get out, a baby's cry sounded from the bedroom. Lil suddenly has this very cute smile as she stares up at her Captain. "You know what I think?" She pauses, slinking her arms around his shoulders. "I think _James_ needs you."

The soldier's grin mirrors hers. He places his lips to her forehead before padding off into the bedroom. He came back moments later with an empty bottle and an upset baby James cradled in his arms. That's when everything began to happen at once. Because while Steve fussed with getting formula ready and quieting the baby, Lilith was answering the door to greet an unexpected guest. Sam Wilson.

Now, mind you, no one knows about the baby yet. Steve and Lilith didn't know when would be the best time to announce they had taken on parenting an abandoned child. It's because of this that Steve curses under his breath at the familiar voice at the door.

"Sam, this might not be the best time..." He hears Lilith say, but what's the use? Sam's their closest friend. He deserves to know.

"Let him in, Lil." Steve calls over the sound of the microwave. He lightly bounces baby James in his arms, trying to calm him. "C'mon, little buddy... It's okay..." 'Stop crying, daddy's here'-what he wants to say, but is afraid to.

Lilith steps aside, letting in a confused Sam who looks from Lilith to Steve many times. Lil pays no mind and strides back to Steve, carefully snatching the child from his arms (which Steve had no protest to). This allows the Captain to greet his friend, tired eyes sulking.

"Hey, Sam! What are you up to?" He tries to sound awake, but that fails.

"Please," Sam starts, giving Steve a stare-down, "tell me your babysitting and you didn't accidently knock some girl up?" He says, gesturing the baby in Lilith's arms.

"I wish it was that simple." Steve laughs, looking at Lilith and the quieted child before returning his gaze to Sam. "I found him. Parents left him outside in the rain with a note. Lil fought me on it-"

"Damn right, I did!" Lil peeps, giving a sassy stare from the kitchen.

Before Steve could even begin to finish, Sam did for him. "And now you're stuck playing house with Lilith? Oh man, you poor sap." He laughs, moving to plop down in the recliner.

Steve rolls his eyes. "It's not like that. Believe it or not, I'm starting to like it." His gaze wanders to Lilith and the baby, eyes turning even softer at the sight. "Things are actually okay, like this."

Sam just shakes his head, running a hand over his scalp. "Man. How long has this kid been here?"

"Two weeks, as of tomorrow. We've got a routine down and everything, now." Lilith sounds proud of herself as she strides over to the couch, bottle and baby in hand. She sits next to Steve and feeds James, as such.

A soft laugh emits from Sam as he views the motherly Lilith. Even he sees how natural she looks with baby in arm. He looks back to Steve who's soft gaze is on the boy, a warm smile paired with it. "What did you guys decide to call him?"

"James." Steve answers quickly. He plays with the peaking toes of the baby, smiling at their small size.

Lilith's gaze averts to Sam for a moment, "James Philip, to be exact. Now he just needs a last name." Now she's staring at Steve with expectant eyes.

His brows furrow and he sighs. What? Now he has to plaster his last name on the kid? He gives her a look, signaling they'll talk about it later, even though he doesn't like that idea of this at all.

Sam senses the tension and makes a first attempt to break it. "Well, I dub myself Uncle Sam, then. Now he can be a Yankee-Doodle Boy!"

It takes both Steve and Lilith a moment to catch the joke. It's until Sam started lightly singing the folk song did they finally get it and allowed themselves to laugh.

"Jeez, Steve. I thought you of all people would catch that right away, you being walking star-spangled-banner n' all." Sam jokes, playfully hitting the soldiers arm. "You're off your game, old man."

Steve gives his friend an unamused look. "Hey, I might be old, but I look pretty good for my age. Unlike you. Besides, I'm just tired. I have an excuse."

"Play nice, boys. Don't you come in here and be a bad influence to my boys now, Sam Wilson." Lilly teases, continuing to feed the child.

"Sure thing _mom,_ " The winged soldier teases back, giving her a mock salute before everyone's attention had suddenly turned to the child as he puked on Lilith. No one realised she'd begun to burp him.

But oh, the joys of being a new parent and smelling their vomit for the first time


End file.
